Life Wonders
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: Lilly goes to Stony Brook University to become a history teacher, While she is in school will she meet someone she thinks will cost her chances of becoming on or will it be something more?
1. Prologue

Hamato Lily is 24 year old, forest green turtle and long black hair in a braid with brown. She had an hourglass figure like her older sister April but without any breast. She is a hard working, determine women and has always know what she wants. On her way towards department ARH (Art History) course 540 Methodologies of Art History. In the classroom she kept her eyes forward like most student their Lily where their for one thing is to learn, she knew most of what this teacher taught only because of her father help. Her next class started at 4:00 and right now was 1:30 taking out her phone she smiled then typed back.

(Text)

"wanna go have lunch together"

"what time?"

"when your finish"

"I have to be back before 4:00"

"we not gonna be that long"

"fine"

"see you then sis"

(End of Text)

Taking out her pen and Paper she wrote down what she thought was important. Lily focused on the professor body language he was clearly stressed, and will be most likely all day. She return her attention back on the board but her mind kept wandering to the professor he looked more ill every so five minutes. Writing down some more notes *cough* He lean over the desk coughing heavily once he calm down he turn to the class. "I'm not feeling so well today Dismiss" he told us coughing more harder

While she packed her stuff she took out her phone and texted. "I'm done what to go to lunch now"


	2. Chapter 1

Lily gave a short soft sigh, she had heard this all before and it's was really getting old fast. Yeah she loved her sister but sometimes she just gets on her nerves.

"more tea ladies"

Looking up Lily smiled at her old friend, "hey there Mikey" she greeted him nicely. She really enjoyed him and his brother company and she also could tease his brother Donnie about a certain crush he has.

"sup dudette" Mikey laughed pouring us some more tea

"so I see you and Donnie are still in the business huh" April spoke up thoughtfully

Mikey bout had his eyes pop out. "of course who wouldn't want to come to this place" Mikey told her, I could have laughed at his serious face. April had been gone too long. "Plus we just got a new Dj" Mikey added proudly with his fist on his chest

"really now" she looked up at him

"yeah he starts tomorrow at 3:30" Mikey said

"why so late?" April question sipping her tea

"because no one wants to listen to party music in the morning beside me" He told her like it was obvious

Lily giggled at them they were so funny when they wanted to be. Looking at her time she had two and half hours left till her next class which gave her plenty of time to hang around. "so what's his name?" she asked

"Casey Jones" Mikey replied, "I got to get back to work I'll see you guys later" he waved them goodbye

"bye" she called after him

"so now what?" she question

"we go to the Central Park" April suggested

"alright lets go" she said paying her half

-

(In The Back Kitchen)

He smiled slightly. He promised them that they could count on him to keep the store growing and that was what he was doing. Donnie set down the small picture frame of his parents they would be proud of them. They would understand what he talked about and how they plan big for their restaurant. Was there really no choice but to give up the restaurant? No of course not he would just needed to get his Master degree in cooking no big deal even though his little brother was always better in that sort of thing.

"bro still thinking about that" Mikey walked in hanging up his apron

He shrugged not really hearing him. "do you think I should try?" he asked

With a sigh he wrapped one arm around his brother shoulder, "I think you should become that scientist you always wanted to be" he told his brother smiling.

"b..but wh..what about the restaurant" Donnie stated or stuttered

'it will be fine...I will be fine" he told his older brother, "anyway how could resist coming to the Twin Pins Hearts" he laughed.

"sometimes I think you just full of it" Donnie stated towards his little brother

"and I'm only 2 seconds younger than you" Mikey said pointedly

"yeah, but still my little brother" Donnie smiled

"by 2 second" Mikey pouted

Laughing his brother always knew how to cheer someone up even if not really meaning to. He would never in a million years give up his twin, "Mikey have you thought about going to college for cooking" Donnie asked him

"awe D of course I have" Mikey waved off smiling

"Well I'm gonna head off" Donnie said picking up his backpack

"alright see ya at 3:30 and by the way you just missed Lily" Mikey said swiping his hand on his apron

"damn, I'll drop by her on the way back bye" Donnie walked out the kitchen


	3. Chapter 2

April watched her sister lay in the grass enjoying the sun warmth on her body. It was almost time to drop Lily back to school and their sister day would be on hold till she had time from her new job to hang again. Maybe she, Mikey, Donnie, and Lily could have a movie night saturday if everybody wasn't too busy which most likely everyone is. Checking her watch again she sign, upset that their time was again cut.

"What's wrong April" Lily asked her. April hadn't even meant to be that loud but she was truly upset that they had to separate.

Thinking of something April decided to change the subject and asked, "Do you think you can take a break saturday?".

Lily looked up at the white clouds above her as she went over her schedule this week. Not only did she have a free day tomorrow but also Saturday and Sunday. "Actually I do" She replied. "Did you have something plan?" Lily decide to ask her.

April half expected to hear a no, but it seemed that she might have a movie night after all or at least go to a nightclub which sounded to her a better plan than a movie night. "Well I was thinking we as in you, Donnie, me, and Mikey could either have a movie night or go to a nightclub for a change" April told Lily her plan on what do. Lily watched her sister tapped her finger, hmm along to in old song; she kinda laughed a bit since April only did that when she wants to do something together. "Sounds good" Lily agreed with a nod.

"really!" April said in surprise

"yeah but let's ask what Donnie and Mikey would rather do" Lily added

"of course" April smiled before her smile turned into an 'Oh! shit' kinda look. Lily was about to ask what was the matter until April showed her the time on her phone. "We gotta go!" They both said jumping up and running towards the car. Once they got in the car April buckled her seat belt as did Lily then started the car. April had ten minutes to get Lily to class, she could only hope that their was no trouble on the way.

Raphael ran down the hallways in a rush to get to his next class. He wasn't paying any kind of attention until he felt another person make impact into him. "I'm so sorry I did-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw who he had bumped into. She was a beautiful trephine with long flowing black hair Raph shook his head from his daze and helped pick up her books. "again I'm sorry for dumping into you" He repeated.

"it's fine, I should have watched where I was going" She told him. Her voice sounded like a soft lullaby to his ears. He couldn't help but stare at her as he handed her the rest of her books. The girl started to shift under his gaze. Realizing he was staring Raph put out his hand, "I'm Raphael Jones but you can call me Raph for short" Raph said.

"Hamato Lily" She replied shaking his hand

"so where ya headed in such a hurry?" Raph asked her

"I could ask you the same thing" Lily replied a smirk on her face, "but I'm headed to room 3018 department ARH" she told him.

Surprised Raph smiled in return. "So am I" He said. He thought it was kinda a coincidence that they had the same class at the same time yet he have not noticed her. "Have you just started here?" Raph asked her.

"yeah I have about for about a week ago" Lily replied, looking down at her watch she notice if they wanted to be on time they had to go. "would you like to walk with Raph" she asked using his nickname.

Raph gave a firm nod. He walked with her, then stopped at the door and open it for her. Lily felt her cheeks start to heat up, yeah many guys have hold the door open for her but for some reason this was different from those times. "Thank you" She said.

"anytime" Raph replied.

They sat right beside each other in class, taking notes for what they thought was important. Professor John talked faster then what Lily was use too but to her luck Raph wrote down everything that she couldn't get from him and gave it to her. Lily was positive that by the time class ended that it had just barely begun. "Is he like that all the time?" Lily asked Raph staring up

"naw sometimes he's much faster" Raph laughed at Lily shocked face

Lily looked into Raph's golden eyes her eyes roomed him before she can stop herself, But then again he may not have notice. She wondered why she never notice Raph in that class before even if she knew the answer to that.

"do you have anymore classes today?" Raph asked, bringing Lily back.

"no do you?" Lily repeated his question

"nope" Raph replied walking in front of her and open the door. "Thank you" Lily flushed a little. He smiled at her, "would you like to join me for dinner Lily" Raph asked her.

Lily was hesitated on that they had barely just met and he was already asking her for dinner. Raph most of notice her hesitate because he explain further on what he meant. "Not at my house like a fast food restaurant" Raph clarified.

"Okay what time" Lily nodded

"how about 8" Raph said

"Okay, how about we eat at my friend's restaurant" Lily suggested waiting for a cab

"sure what the place called?" Raph asked

"Twin Pin Heats" Lily said letting Raph open the cab door for her

"alright see you there" Raph waved walking back to his motorcycle.


	4. Chapter 3

Driving into the driveway Donnie parked his car. It wasn't that late probably around 7 to 7:30, but he did want to say hi since he haven't been able to come see her for a while. He unbuckled the seat belt reached for his coffee open the door and slowly got out of his car. Setting his coffee on top of the purple Acura NSX as he locked it. He smiled at the children playing by the stairway he loved kids and hope to have some one day when he's done settled down. "Hey slow down," He scrolled a little bunny girl and bird boy.

"Sowy," They both said at the same time smiling sheepishly.

"Just be careful don't want to get hurt do you?" He asked them. When they shook their heads he smiled gently, "run along." He told them playfully. They both gave him a bright smile before walking down stairs.

"How are you going to tell them to slow down then run along?"

"You know what I...wow!" He breathed. Lily had her black hair curled with a silver flower, Kate marble print rouche sleeve scuba shell top, skinny jeans and some black platform lita's high heel lace up ankle shoes boots.

Lily blushed while her gawked at her, taking a spin she asked, "too much?"

Shaking his head he gave her a smile. "Nope, we're going?" He asked her

"Well I was gonna call April if she can give me a ride, but since you're here do you think you can give a ride to the restaurant?" Lily asked him sweetly, "unless you don't want to which is fine." she added.

"It's fine" Donnie replied, "going on a date?"

"No just going to eat with a friend is all." Lily said

"Oh do we know him?" Donnie asked walking back down stairs.

"No I met him on my way to class." Lily told him. "Is that your new car!"

Donnie laughed at her reaction. "Yeah just go it yesterday isn't she beautiful," He asked her smiling.

"Yeah, now come on before I'm late."

"Okay okay" Donnie smiled at her. He wondered what type of man got her so happy even if they just met.

-

**(**Jones Home**)**

"Dude you got a date!"

Raph rubbed his temples in annoyance. "It's not a date I barely met her," he told Casey.

Waving his hand Casey set his headphones around his neck. "Whatever man" He knew where this would lead to, because after this dinner they would have another and another until finally Raph asked her out. Then it would be a date which he was happy for him. It didn't mean he wasn't gonna tease him. "Lets go before I'm late on my first day," Casey packed his stuff in the truck making sure all his equipment was secured before he shut in.

"Wait a minute" Raph stopped him, "you work there? When?"

"Oh yeah I knew I forgot to tell you something." Casey hit his knee. "Yeah I applied a jobbed about a week ago and they said I could come in during 8 to 11 which is pretty late if you asked me, but hey it puts food on the table."

"Lets just go man."

"Fine dude lets go," Casey spend down the road.


End file.
